Ashley Paine
Hair Color * Black Eye Color * Green Appearance Ashley Paine has tan skin, black hair and green eye. in Students, She wears a purple shirt with a goo emblem, a black skirt, blue pants and black boots. in Super Galaxy, She wears a red suit with g emblem, black gloves with matching boots, belt and superhero mask, Episode Appearances Season 1 * "New School Training" (First Appearance) * "Royal Pain" * "Band of Thieves" * "Half Life" * "The Office" * "Act 4, Scene 16" * "Everybody Hates Chris" * "Mind of Mencia" * "Package from Planet X" * "The Academy" * "Rules of Engagement" * "Medium" * "Adventures in Super Sitting" * "Nobody's Perfect" * "Attack of the Queen Effect" * "That's So Wierd" * "Class of 2006" * "Device and Conquer" * "Lone Star" * "Call of Duty" * "A Piece of the Action" * "90210" * "Eye of the Beholder" * "Mad Men" * "Life as We Know It" * "All the News" * "The Eyes of Nye" * "Enemy In" * "Some Assembly Required" * "The Secret Tuesday" Season 2 * "Blind Justice" * "In Case of Emergency" * "Lost" * "Company of Heroes" * "Unique Whips" * "Medical Investigation" * "Fall of Man" * "Clash of Legends" * "Lost Planet" * "Stargate Atlantis" * "Kudlow and Company" * "Mass Effect' * "Rainbow Six Seige" * "Do Your Thing" * "World Greatest Heroes" * "Game Over" * "Portal of Freedom" * "Kept" * "The Benefactor" * "War of the Worlds: Part 1" * "War of the Worlds: Part 2" * "Rescue Me" * "Crime Scene Investigation" * "Homecoming" * "Beyond the Break" * "Army of Two" * "The Help" * "Six Degrees" * "Gears of War" Season 3 * "Bring it On" * "The Worlds of the Past" * "New Girl" * "Complete Savages" * "The Loop" * "Planet Mechanics" * "He's a Lady" * "Celebrity Paranormal Project" * "Face-Off" * "Worlds Apart" * "Accidentally on Purpose" * "Metal Gear" * "Greeneye's Revenge: Part 1" * "Greeneye's Revenge: Part 2" * "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" * "PlanetSide" * "The Real Orange County" * "Codename 47" * "The World's Strictest Parents" * "F.E.A.R." * "Sons of Anarchy" * "Megan Wants a Millionaire" * "Zero Hour" * "The Villain Files" * "Growing Up Creepie" * "24" * "The Nine" * "Legend of the Seeker" * "Breaking Bad" * "Out of Jimmy's Head" * "Cold Case" Season 4 * "House of Paines" * "Game On" * "The Return of Plasmius" * "Flashpoint" * "Loser's Circle" * "The Ultimate Enemy" * "Being Human" * "All About the Andersons" * "The Love Cruise" * "Everything is in Battlestar" * "Vanished" * "According to Jim" * "Death Note" * "Good Luck Stephanie" * "Fallout" * "The Middle" * "Like Father, Unlike Son" * "Bonding" * "Defying Gravity" * "The Force Awakens" * "Big Deal" * "Supernatural" * "Grey's Anatomy" * "The Lost Empire" * "Framed" *"We Saved the Planet Earth" (Final Appearance)